


Wolf dies alone

by DrWinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Drama, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В его взгляде что-то, за что Дерек цепляется, как тонущий, всегда. Тончайший аромат, пробивающийся сквозь отдушку геля и запах тела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf dies alone

**Author's Note:**

> Выстрадано и вырезано из груди. Должно было быть хуже, но пускай хоть здесь всё будет хорошо.
> 
> Большое спасибо NewBadGirl и Der Weiße Phönix за помощь в вычиткe текста <3

Дерек слышит ровное сердцебиение под ухом. За время вдоха сердце успевает отбить три удара. За выдох - четыре.   
Они лежат на диване в гостиной. Стайлз молчит вот уже с полчаса – перед его глазами учебник по предмету, название которого слишком скучно для запоминания, – Дерек расположился рядом с ним, обнимая и положа голову на грудь.  
  
\- Стайлз? - шепчет Дерек.  
  
Пальцы, поглаживающие ямку за его ухом, вздрагивают, и Стайлз отзывается невнятным мычанием.  
  
\- Мне хорошо с тобой.  
  
\- Мы эту радиостанцию уже слушали. Спасибо, я помню.  
  
Он перелистывает страницу и коротко зевает, продолжая читать. От него не пахнет раздражением, и Дерек не удивлён. Он закрывает глаза и считает до девяти.  
  
\- Скотт с Эллисон расстались.  
  
\- Ну, к этому шло давно, - тянет Стайлз. – Скотт слишком хорош для неё.  
  
У Дерека на языке вертится невысказанный упрёк.  
  
\- Мы можем видеться чаще?  
  
Теперь Стайлз вздыхает раздраженно, поджимает губы – Дерек слышит – и сухо интересуется:  
  
\- Тебе доставляет удовольствие причинять себе боль, от которой ты не в состоянии излечиться?  
  
\- Мне тебя не хватает, - волк Дерека скулит, жмурясь, и прижимает уши к голове.  
  
\- Нет, мы не можем. Потому что если Питер узнает, то начнётся жара, ты знаешь.   
  
О, Дерек знает. Питер не просто сделает так, чтобы они прокляли день, в который познакомились. Он убьёт их обоих.  
Дерек может увезти Стайлза. Их никто не сможет найти – Скотт им поможет – и они будут жить нормальной жизнью.  
  
Если бы только Стайлз хотел.  
  
Дерек любит Стайлза. Питер любит Стайлза тоже. Стайлз любит деньги и статус Питера.  
  
Замкнутый круг, в который он вошёл добровольно и о существовании которого не помышляет Питер, не в силах разорвать никто, кроме Стайлза. Стайлз доволен своей, в целом, совершенной жизнью.  
  
Дерек поудобнее перехватывает его поперёк поясницы и проводит носом по шее, когда он переворачивается на бок.  
  
\- Щекотно, - Стайлз передёргивает плечами, морщась.  
  
Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Дереку ещё год назад о том, что его жизнь превратится в ночной кошмар, он бы подумал, что причин на это нет.   
Он сильнейший бета стаи. Выпускник элитного университета Нью-Йорка и перспективный работник в сфере менеджмента - официально, и единственный наследник нефтяной компании Хейлов и будущий альфа – в действительности. Он хороший друг, брат и племянник, и он счастлив.  
Дерек справедливо предполагал, что весь мир у его ног: океан возможностей и перспектив, и все они доступны – только выбери интересный тебе билет в непременно благополучное будущее.  
  
Когда Питер сообщил ему о том, что хочет познакомить стаю кое с кем особенным, Дерек подумал, что это новый обращённый. Он предупредил об этом остальных, и они вместе с интересом и долей волнения ждали дня визита. Кора с невозмутимым спокойствием высказала брату надежду на то, что это будет девушка.  
  
Вошедший в дом высокий юноша с лицом, усеянным созвездиями родинок, смотрел на них безразличным холодным взглядом и был человеком.  
  
\- Ребята, - начал стоящий за ним альфа. – Познакомьтесь, это...   
  
\- Стайлз, салют.  
  
Перебить Питера для любого из них - табу. Члены стаи, как один, перевели взгляд на старшего из Хейлов. Он с улыбкой смотрел на парня, и не думая ломать ему кости.  
  
\- Мне двадцать один, я учусь в Рокфеллеровском университете, и мы с Питером встречаемся. Больше обо мне знать вам незачем. Ах да, я рад с вами познакомиться. Я был достаточно мил? – обернулся Стайлз, обращаясь с последними словами к Питеру.  
  
\- Вот это фрукт, - прошептал Эйдан.  
  
Первый в себя пришёл, удивив всех, улыбающийся Скотт:  
  
\- Хей, чувак, добро пожаловать.  
  
Эрика ухмыльнулась и потянулась к Бойду, доверительным шёпотом сообщая, что парнишка-то симпатичный.  
  
\- Джексон Уиттмор, - торжественно сообщил бета и приобнял смутившегося Лейхи за плечи. - Айзек – мой парень.  
  
Пока ребята знакомились, Дерек перевёл вопросительный взгляд на дядю. Альфа прикрыл глаза и пожал плечами. Дерек, всё ещё хмурясь, вздохнул и сделал шаг в сторону юноши.  
  
\- Дерек. Будь как дома.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел в его сторону, и внезапно его лицо осветила мягкая улыбка.  
  
\- Питер много о тебе рассказывал, Дерек.  
  
Время сделало виток и остановилось.   
Волк внутри застыл, ощетинившись, и неотрывно смотрел в карие глаза. И когда он, склонив голову, признал в стоящем напротив юноше свою пару, Дерек понял, что попал.  
  
Из рук фортуны он вытянул единственный пустой билет.   
  
\- Эй, ты спишь? - Стайлз целует его в висок и шепчет на ухо: - Я закончил и адски хочу тебя, Дерек.  
  
Дерек открывает глаза и поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с хитро улыбающимся Стайлзом.  
  
Он тянется вперёд и прижимается к губам юноши, надавливая на них и раскрывая. Стайлз с воодушевлением принимает в себя влажный язык.   
  
Книга тихо падает на ковёр.  
  
Дерек поднимается, и Стайлз тут же прижимает его к спинке дивана, садясь сверху. Дерек проводит ладонями по его бокам, поддевает футболку за воротник и тянет вверх. Стайлз проделывает то же с его майкой.   
  
Дерек медленно ведёт руками от его поясницы вниз и, запуская руки под спортивные штаны, сжимает маленькие ягодицы. Потом он приспускает мягкую ткань и помогает Стайлзу раздеться. Свои джинсы он сталкивает с коленей на пол.   
Стайлз трётся об него полу-вставшим членом и кладёт ладонь на шею, яростно вылизывая его рот. Дерек соскальзывает с его рта, приподнимая большим пальцем голову, и целует под челюстью. Тычется носом за ухо, прихватывает мочку. Стайлз нетерпеливо выдыхает, млея от ласк. Он тянет Дерека за волосы, отрывая его от шеи с влажным звуком, и вновь припадает к его губам.   
  
Дерек низко рычит и, грубо взявшись за его ягодицы, разводит их. Стайлз берет в руки его член и приставляет к отверстию.   
  
\- Де-е-ерек, - протяжный стон ласкает острый слух, когда Стайлз одним плавным движением насаживается на него.   
  
Стайлз едва дышит. Он начинает двигаться на нём медленно, тягуче, приподнимаясь на члене почти до головки и насаживаясь до основания.  
  
Дерек не отсчитывает до взрыва, не боится сорваться раньше времени. Держит Стайлза за бёдра и смотрит на приоткрытый рот, на то, как длинные тёмные ресницы прикрывают глаза, тонкими тенями ложась на щёки.  
  
Стайлз не выдерживает на счет три.  
  
Он отрывисто дышит и двигается резко, с силой опускаясь вниз.  
И стонет в голос, когда Дерек фиксирует его в одном положении, взяв за плечи, и начинает грубыми толчками вколачиваться в его тело.  
Стайлз прогибается в спине, когда Дерек запускает пальцы в его волосы и тянет, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Он всерьёз задумывается о том, что парень сейчас задохнется, но Стайлз всхлипывает и просит:  
  
\- Блядь, да, Дерек, да...  
  
Дерек ненавидит его в такие моменты.  
  
Похоть выжигает на щеках Стайлза некрасивые красные пятна. Его светлые карие глаза темнеют, отдаваясь страсти. От глухого звука хлопающей о промежность Стайлза мошонки Дереку хочется сгореть от стыда  
Но Стайлз в его руках горит от наслаждения. И стонет его именем.  
  
Он напрягается, впечатывается губами в рот Дерека и мычит, подаваясь навстречу его члену.  
Дерек знает, что Стайлз кончит сейчас.  
  
Тёмные глаза закатываются. Он задерживает дыхание, раскрывая рот. Под его пальцами на плечах Дерека расплываются фиолетовые пятна, которых через несколько минут на теле уже не будет.  
Он резко и глубоко вдыхает, вздрагивает всем телом, и с тихим стоном обессиленно прислоняется к виску Дерека. Между ними растекается тёплая сперма.  
  
А у Дерека есть минута его счастья.  
  
Он бережно обнимает Стайлза, проводит ладонью по лопаткам и медленно подаётся назад, чтобы плавным движением вогнать член глубоко внутрь. Тот предупреждающе сжимает его шею. Дерек покрывает поцелуями его плечо и ключицу и размеренно-медленно двигается внутри него, нежась в сладкой неге, овладевающей телом.   
Стайлз склоняется ниже, прихватывает губами кожу на его шее, и Дерек восторженно вздыхает.  
  
Закрыв глаза, он толкается в упругое кольцо мышц. Его ладони придерживают Стайлза под разведёнными ногами.  
  
\- Дерек, - зовёт вполголоса Стайлз. – Не отворачивайся.  
  
Дерек смотрит в глаза напротив, и они с волком искренне считают их самыми красивыми.  
  
Удовлетворение обрушивается на него с силой цунами, но он держит веки открытыми – Стайлзу нравятся вспыхивающие синим в момент развязки глаза.  
Дерек рвано дышит и откидывается на спинку, поглаживая влажную кожу чуть выше его колена.   
  
Стайлз встаёт и идёт в душ, по пути кидая:  
  
\- Ты всё испортил своими телячьими нежностями.  
  
Но Дерек почти счастлив.  
  
Коробка сухих салфеток привычно лежит на кофейном столике.  
Дерек поднимает со щиколоток джинсы и начинает одеваться, прикидывая, когда может прийти Питер и успеет ли запах выветриться за это время. Аконитовым освежителем они пользуются не так часто.  
  
Он распахивает дверь на лоджию в кухне. Возвращаясь в гостиную, открывает окно. И усмехается, чуть не уронив лежащую на подоконнике пепельницу с надписью «The last one» - подарок Джексона в знак неверия, что Стайлз сможет избавиться от вредной привычки.  
  
Тогда, год назад, если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он будет спать с парнем своего дяди, Дерек разодрал бы непутёвому предсказателю горло. Если нашёлся бы кто-то, способный предугадать, что он будет не в состоянии отказаться от человека, которого выбрал его волк, и ему придётся разрываться между своей сущностью и уважением к альфе, Дерек бы не поверил.   
  
Но вот он стоит в квартире Питера и не жалеет ни о секунде, проведённой рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
\- Дерек?  
  
От него пахнет синтетическим персиком.   
Дерек оборачивается и смотрит на стоящего в дверях Стайлза. Он уже в джинсах и в светло-жёлтой футболке с идиотским изображением говорящего кекса. В его взгляде что-то, за что Дерек цепляется, как тонущий, всегда. Тончайший аромат, пробивающийся сквозь отдушку геля и запах тела...  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ты лучший парень, которого я встречал, - сообщает он, смотря этим особенным взглядом.  
  
\- Именно поэтому ты с моим дядей.   
  
\- Не надо, - Стайлз приближается и укоризненно на него смотрит, приподняв брови.   
  
\- Ты не расстанешься с ним, - кивает Дерек, отворачиваясь. – И это я тоже знаю.  
  
\- Хватит, Дер. Ты жрёшь себя за ошибку, которой не делал.  
  
\- Скажи мне, а что, если бы… это оказался бы я. Если бы ты познакомился со мной. Первым. Ты бы... – он ловит ладонь Стайлза и сжимает её.  
  
\- Господи, блядь, Иисусе, я не собираюсь на это отвечать.  
  
Глаза Стайлза привычно орехового цвета и смотрят на него со злостью. У Дерека вряд ли остались силы на то, чтобы выяснять причину этой эмоции.  
  
\- Ты хочешь уйти, – голос Стайлза звучит тихо и безразлично.   
  
Волчий слух ловит зачастивший пульс.  
  
 _Это привычка_ , говорит себе Дерек.  
  
\- В самом деле, Стайлз?   
  
Прямой взгляд соскальзывает в сторону.  
Дерек думает, что с ним очень трудно. Но без него стало бы невозможно. Он подаётся вперёд и накрывает нижнюю губу Стайлза, приминая её.  
  
\- Ты не должен настолько привыкать ко мне, Дерек, - он отворачивается.  
  
Волк внутри воет на одной ноте.  
  
Стайлз отстраняется:  
  
\- Тебе пора.  
  
Дерек молча накидывает куртку и идёт к двери.  
  
До следующей их встречи неделя. Возможно, три месяца. Или три дня.  
  
Стайлз льнёт к Дереку, на пару секунд всем телом прижимаясь к его спине, и оставляя у основания шеи след от влажного поцелуя. Дерек ощущает себя реконструированным гранёным стаканом, который с силой бьют об пол, и он рассыпается на множество мелких осколков.  
  
Уже стоя у лифта Дерек думает о том, что в конечном итоге Стайлз не даст ему загнуться. Если тоска по нему, расползающаяся по внутренней поверхности груди колючим холодом, не доберётся до него раньше.  
  
Дома он проходит в полутёмную спальню и падает на кровать, отсчитывая удары замедляющегося сердцебиения.   
  
Волк не умирает в стае. Волк умирает один.


End file.
